


The Painting

by LonelyAgain



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/pseuds/LonelyAgain
Summary: A quick little drabble that wouldn't leave me alone





	The Painting

He stared at the painting. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. She couldn't tell if they were happy or sad, but he was obviously moved.

"What do you want for it," he asked in a hushed voice. He reached out, nearly touching the canvas, tracing the curve of the painted lady's face.

She looked at him. Worn clothing, stained hands. A face that had seen many years, and many cares. He was not her usual type of customer. She made a decision. The painting was his. "I'll take everything in your pockets, sir, and call it done."

He emptied them, piling everything on the table, his eyes never leaving the portrait. Coins, mostly dimes and nickels, two one dollar pieces, a few quarters. Five pennies. Three folded pieces of paper. A ball of pocket lint. She handed him the painting, and he held it reverently, still staring at the painted face. "Thank you."

He walked away, and she gathered everything. Under the pieces of paper she found the glint of gold. She picked up the ring, examining it closely. How strange. The markings were exactly what she'd painted on the ring the lady had been wearing.

She felt phantom fingers caress her cheek. A female voice, nearly silent, whispered somewhere near. "Thank you. May it bring you the love it brought me." But she'd not painted a person, just a dream.

The ring felt heavy on the finger it fit. When had she put it on?


End file.
